When two halves collide
by renesnee
Summary: Severus Snape had lost everything he had a long time ago; Renesmee just lost hers before she could have a chance to appreciate it. What will happen if a certain vampire got them collide? Will their broken selves be able to fix each other? R/R!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: My first crossover fanfic! Hope you guys like it! I'll be changing a few facts from the cannon, just warning you guys. =)_

_This happens after BD and way back before HP1. Still can't decide what could be the exact year though…_

_Disclaimer: I don't own wizards and vampires except from those ebooks that I have in my laptop... I'm not even Meyer or Rowling…so yeah…on with the story!_

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>When two halves collide<strong>

**Chapter one:**

**A request**

Alice almost dragged half of her body as she walked through the dark street. Blood was still dripping out of her arm, making a trail of blood as she walked. Her eyes were beginning to blur too in her very much distress. She really needed some rest to regenerate once again and her remaining energy was beginning to deteriorate too.

A little bit more…

She glanced at the sleeping child on her arms. Her dark curls was covering her pale face, making her looked like an angel who fallen from the sky. She wasn't really as pale as the rest of her family and still has a beating heart compared to her parents. Her pink lips parted and let out a sigh before snuggling into the woman's chest, deepening her slumber. Alice couldn't help but be amazed to her niece's beauty as she noted how the child got her parents genetic composition so well.

Alice tightened her grip at the sleeping child. It was such unfortunate for the child to live to a place she wasn't accustomed to, but she had to; for her to be safe from the people who wanted to hurt her.

The gates opened as she stepped in front of it, as the gate recognized her familiar presence. A castle with warm lights welcomed them as they entered, making Alice sighed in relief. This place always made her relax, though she wasn't the same as the people live there. Every time she always comes here she wondered if the castle has the same spell as her mate Jasper has...

_Jasper…_she felt a tug in her heart as she remembered her soulmate, the love of her life. She still has to look for him, still clinging to the small hope that maybe the man was still alive.

Her thoughts cut off when the child whimpered in cold. She hugged her close and whispered into her ear to assure her.

"Hold on Nessie, we're almost there" she whispered to the child, gaining her a nod from the child snuggled closer at her aunt.

Not far from her spot was where Albus Dumbledore stood. His calm demure shattered in an instant as he saw them a certain pixie haired woman almost half dead in appearance while holding a pale child in her arms. He rushed to reach their side and made a right timing as he caught the woman in his arms.

"Am I still welcome here Albus?" Alice spoke softly as she felt and smelled the familiar scent of the wizard.

"No doubt about it. What happened?" He asked as he helped them get inside and alerted his mediwizard for new patients.

Albus glanced at the exhausted vampire beside him. He was surprised that he was alerted by her presence at the gates, but he never expected to see something like this. He knew how strong the woman has, and whoever made this to her was surely a great threat for everyone…vampire or not.

"They attacked us. They had wizards behind them…we barely escaped. We—"her voice trembled and almost fell on the floor if without the headmaster's support. Poppy rushed to them, letting out a gasp at the sight of her new patients.

"Place them in that bed, Albus. What happened?" she asked while casting a diagnostic spell at the woman.

Albus didn't spoke, though the stern look on his face was very evident as he was still processing the woman's last words.

…

"Drink this dear, it will help you to gain your strength" Poppy offered a vial to her pixie haired patient.

Alice was too tired to argue to the mediwizard, she wanted to tell no potion will affect her. Heck she didn't felt this tired for so many decades. So she took the vial and sniffed it, smelling every herb and whatever ingredients that the mediwizard placed there.

"Very good" Poppy gave her a smile as Alice distastefully drank all the contents.

"Wait! Where's Nessie?" Alice exclaimed as she remembered her niece.

"The child with you?" the pixie haired woman nodded. "She's fine. She's currently resting next to your bed. Now go get some rest" the mediwizard said before leaving the vampire resting on her bed.

Alice slowly got out from her bed and peeked at her sleeping companion. Renesmee was all tucked up in her bed and Alice was glad she looked more alive than the last night.

"Poppy will kill if she saw you out of bed Alice" the pixie haired vampire turned around as she expectantly saw the headmaster smiling at her.

"As if she could" she responded at him, smirking.

"You really shouldn't underestimate my employee dear, you know that woman" Albus chuckled, obviously missing his conversation with the woman.

"Their being vile must be running through their genes" Alice nodded in agreement as she remembered the mediwizard's late mother. In fact, her late grandmother was like that too…and her late grand grandfather…

Yeah, it really must have run through their genes.

"I'm sorry if we've showed up here unannounced. It must have been shocked you" Alice eyed the white haired man as he sat at the chair next to her bed.

Albus stared at his old friend. Her long brown hair had turned to pixie, but other than that…nothing had change; from her pale skin and to her graceful movements. He noticed her very expressive eyes; he knew very well how her eyes change for her every mood and her thirst level.

It was now pitch black.

She didn't age ever since he had seen her and the last time he had seen her was a century ago…the month after he had defeated Grindelwald. If it wasn't for her ability to see things, he mustn't have defeated him.

It was all thanks to her.

Alice smiled warmly at him as she saw how worried the wizard was. For her, Albus wasn't just a hero for the wizard world, or the headmaster of Hogwarts, or a very powerful wizard. But rather, a good friend of her; who accepted her with open arms even if they were both different creatures, a wizard and a vampire. He was the one who helped her heal when she woke up all alone…and completely changed.

"You really shocked me back there. I almost got a heart attack" Albus responded lightly, though he being worried for the woman was very evident on his voice.

Alice chuckled at his statement. Always trust Albus when it comes to normal human sayings.

"Can't argue about that, I could almost hear your heartbeat…your blood running so fast in your veins…it keep me thirsty as I thought of that…" Alice paused and dramatically licked her lips to make her monologue realistic.

"Okay. We're not talking about my blood, shall we?" Albus laughed nervously at her.

"Deal" Alice smiled wickedly at him that made the wizard smiled back as they tease each other like the old times.

"What are you going to do now?" Albus asked as he gazed at the vampire who's gazing at the beautiful sleeping child.

"I need to find my other family members. They must be alive somewhere" the headmaster nodded on agreement. There was one thing he had learned from the past when he was still companioned with the vampire.

Always trust Alice's intuitions.

"And… I need your help" Alice continued, making her fingers run at the child's large curls before turning at the headmaster.

"Anything my dear, I do what I could do"

Alice was hesitant first, but the again…she knew she needed to do this. For Renesmee…

"I want you to erase her memories…all of it"

* * *

><p><em>AN: so…what do you guys think? Does it have some potential? Come on, tell me guys what you think!_

_And calling any beta reader whose interested working with me with this story. I haven't tried working with a beta before…so please bear with me! =)_

_Please Review! Can't wait to hear anything from you! *winks*_

_Renesnee_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: I haven't edited this much so I apologize in advance for my grammar errors and everything. Btw thanks for reviewing, and placing it on your favorite/ story alerts._

_Here's chapter two. Enjoy reading!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two:<strong>

**Awakening**

It was a normal day for Hogwarts. Students could be seen everywhere, from hallways to the grounds. Every student has a book in their arms, as their quarter exams were just around the corner. The great hall was filled with students too, eating their first meal for the day and getting ready for their upcoming classes.

Albus Dumbledore forced another bite of pancake into his mouth. All he wanted was to lock himself into his office and think…though he knew that he couldn't do that. He might be not in his best mood, but he still had to fulfill his duty as a headmaster. And a headmaster must never skip any meal at the great hall. The old but powerful wizard was very uneasy for what he had done last night. The thing he had done was very unethical and against to his beliefs, but his 'old' acquaintance's decision was very stern to his dismay.

_Everything will be alright…trust me_, that's all she had said.

He really can't refuse her, especially when she was fluttering her eyelashes to him and trying to dazzle him. No, he doesn't have a thing for his friend and will never think of her in that way…but he was still human, and humans like him can't stay away from vampire's dazzling capabilities. Albus knew that Alice knew what she was doing, yet…he still couldn't let go of his uneasiness, especially when she told about her second request to him.

_I know she could see things…but is she really certain about it?_

"Is everything alright headmaster?" his deputy asked him as Minerva noticed the headmaster staring at his half finished pancakes.

"Yes, I'm alright. My old age must be just getting me" Albus replied with a smile and tried to make the twinkling of his eyes remain.

Minerva noticed those, but did accept his light comment.

Suddenly, a dove patronus approached the headmaster. And whatever the words it delivered, it made him stood up and exited the room, leaving his dumbstruck employees.

…

The mediwizard paced once again as she glanced at the unopened door. Surely, the headmaster must have already received her message, isn't he?

She glanced again at the child lying on one of the hospital bed. Her chocolate brown eyes stared far away at the window. Her curled light brown hair hung until her shoulders, so beautiful that Poppy though she was going to be blind by the child's appearance. She almost thought she was staring at a beautiful portrait if the child didn't move and glanced at her direction.

"Where am I?" the child asked with her soft delicate voice.

Poppy didn't respond at first, still mesmerized at the girl's face. But then she finally gained herself back to answer the child's question.

"You're in Hogwarts dear. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I feel…funny. What is Hogwarts?" she titled her head sideways as she questioned the woman, making the mediwizard got dazzle again to her patient.

"It's a school for wizards and witches. Does your stomach or any part of your body hurt?" the child shook her head. "No? That's good" Poppy nodded approvingly, glad that her medicine worked for her.

"We found you outside the gate unconscious. Can't you remember anything?" Poppy pressed again though she doesn't liked the whole ordeal at all. She was just following her employer had said and even though she trust him fully, she couldn't just let go of the feeling of anger. Especially when she found out that the girl's companion had left already, leaving the poor child alone and disoriented.

The child shook her head, making the mediwizard felt pity for her even more. The child doesn't remember anything at all! And to think it wasn't really a coincidence makes her blood boil for the headmaster.

Is was as if on cue when the door burst open and revealed the origin of her anger. The headmaster glided next to her, with his bright robes billowing behind him.

"Albus" the mediwizard greeted him with gritted teeth. She still has her moment on tormenting the old man when they aren't in the presence of the child.

Albus nodded and didn't speak to her, either it was because he had felt her anger or just too focused at the child on bed. The child's chocolate eyes met his blue orbs that he almost forgot to breath. The child was a breathtaking sight, as he always expected to a being with a vampire blood.

"Good morning child, how are you feeling?" he spoke very softly as he slowly reaching her bed.

The girl glanced at the mediwizard for help as she couldn't help but be scared at her newest visitor.

"Don't be scared, I won't hurt you. I'm professor Dumbledore and I am the headmaster of this school" he assured the anxious child. Renesmee glanced at the mediwizard and Poppy nodded in confirmation.

"He won't hurt you. He's the one who found you outside" Poppy told her.

Renesmee just nodded and continue to stare at the old looking man.

"You're a professor?" she asked in her soft voice.

"As a matter of fact, yes" replied he.

"And she said that you sir found me outside?" she asked again.

Dumbledore sat on the nearest chair next to her bed, the same chair he had occupied the last night.

"You are severely injured outside the gates. Do you remember anything about last night?" he inquired, making his eye twinkle behind his spectacles.

Renesmee think hard but there was nothing she could remember. "I…can't remember…anything…"

"What's your name, little one?"

She stared at his blue orbs once again as she realized something, and then started to panic.

"…I don't know sir…I can't remember a thing"

…

_"Erase all of her memories?"_

_Albus stood up on his seat and was really shocked from what his companion had requested. Alice showed no emotion, quite uncharacteristic of her._

_"Yes, and sealing her vampire instinct would be very convenient for us" she added._

_"We could protect her here in the castle so I don't think erasing her memories and sealing those would be necessary. Could you tell me the reason for such request?" Albus glanced at the sleeping child and thought about doing such task to the innocent girl._

_"They are still haunting her, and one of them has the ability to read minds by just touching the person. It's dangerous for her to have our memories now, especially that some wizard had teamed up with them. They had killed half of my family, Albus. They wouldn't have second thoughts of killing her the next time they would find her" she explained. Albus finally noticed that even though her face was hard as stone in that moment, her eyes showed her very emotion._

_Sadness_

_"Are you certain about it?"_

_"Yes, I know she will be on good hands" she smiled though her eyes still shows how sad she was._

_Albus reached the side of the child's bed, with his wand already in hand._

_"Removing all of her memories might not return again Alice" he spoke again, thinking that he might change the vampire's mind._

_"I trust you with every fiber of my being Albus. I could even trust my own life on your hands" Alice half smiled at him._

_"I don't deserve such trust" Albus replied, making Alice smirked in response._

_"Nonsense, you actually deserve much bigger than that…old man" she joked, making Albus raised his eyebrow at her._

_"You talk as if you're younger than me"_

_"I'm physically younger and in heart. And don't argue with me" she retorted and fluttered her eyes at him as she know the wizard would never resist her dazzling abilities._

_"Yes ma'am" Alice chuckled at the old wizard's response. Albus turned his head against her and tried to refocus at the situation on hand._

_Their sudden battering had lighted the serious atmosphere that Albus noticed Alice had relaxed a bit. He raised his wand on the child's head and began a very complicated incantation. Alice took something from her pockets and wore it to the child's wrist. She clutched the child's hand while the wizard's magic had begun its work and whispered into her ear._

_"I will see you soon, Nessie. And when that time comes, I'll make sure everything's already fine"_

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: sorry if I didn't updated so soon. I'm still thinking about what will be the course of this story…though I have a vague plot about this; I'm still having a difficult time to write those. And updating my first story eats up my time…so there.<em>

_Any reviews and advices will be highly appreciated! –winks-_

_Renesnee_


End file.
